


Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Disability, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Everyone thinks Cloud is crazy but Cloud knows he's not. He knows he doesn't belong in this strange new world, and tries his best to escape in disturbing ways. Finally his mother sends him to a place that promises to help him get better and Cloud Strife meets his kind psychiatrist, Doctor Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countcarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countcarmine/gifts).



> I was inspired by countcarmine's work [Five Evenings at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040044) and a little bit of Hannibal, but really I just want a twisted guardian Sephiroth x super sick mentally ill Cloud fic. No happy ending on this one. Just plain... dark and twisted. It's mostly self indulgent but I hope you (esp the giftee) like it!!! I'm thoroughly enjoying that one and while waiting for the final chapters, I wrote this instead T_T
> 
> I have no background in psychiatry or medicine and just did a little bit of research so some of the stuff I wrote might not be accurate.

“I honestly don’t know when it started. You know, maybe it’s because he didn't have enough friends. Or maybe I was too controlling. It’s not that I didn’t encourage him to go out, but at the same time, being my only child, it’s the only thing I can do, doctor. I wanted to protect him in my own way. He was seven when he first started talking about things that didn’t make sense.” Claudia’s hands went down to his lap, shaking.

“Go on, Mrs. Strife,” The Doctor smiled at her and the calmness of his gaze made Claudia feel a little bit of relief.

She honestly didn’t know how to tell her story, and at the same time she had to get it out because Cloud wasn’t going to get better otherwise.

The child in question was sleeping in the bed beside them, his small wrists strapped to it so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself or others.

“It went on. Sometimes Cloud would act as if he didn't recognize me. He said I was dead… and that everyone he knew was dead and doctor, he just cried all the time. He wouldn’t leave his bed and he wouldn’t sleep. When he does sleep, he'd keep waking up. He told me this world wasn’t real. And he started screaming, saying things like it’s Shinra’s fault. But Shinra hasn't done anything wrong. It's just an electricity supplier. Maybe he's talking about the Shinra doctors. I mean… I went here last year for his check-up. He'd been so terrified of doctors ever since then… I...”

Claudia placed her hands on her face.

“I thought he’d grow out of it. Some of the people I met said that sometimes their kids liked to pretend… to cope. But it has gone on for so long. Six years… and still, nothing. I… I just couldn’t watch him anymore. I watched Cloud hurt himself again and again, but I was too scared to get him treated. I didn’t want the neighbors to talk.”

And Claudia looked elsewhere, “I didn’t want them to think that I was a useless mother. Even if I did my best for him. The Cloud I knew used to be so sweet, and it’s like he's been possessed. I tried looking for other doctors but they said he can’t go without medication, that he might never recover… but you came highly recommended, Doctor Crescent,” Claudia sighed shakily and wiped the palm of her hands on her lap, crinkling a well worn dress, looking down, tiredly, her blonde fringe casting a shadow over her face.

The silver haired man stood up and sat next to the boy. Carefully, the doctor wore black latex gloves. He then lowered the blanket of the thirteen year old boy and pointed at the boy’s wrist, tracing the multiple scars that ran up along the arm, “When did he start hurting himself?”

Claudia closed off but forced herself to utter the words out loud, “I wasn’t sure if he was just pretending, or if he was really sick. He’s always done it. But it got worse recently. I mean, Cloud would say stuff about how he had a sword. And he had other people with him, trying to save the world. He was saying stuff about magic, and all sorts of nonsense. That Mako was wrong. And then he said that even if he loved me, he can’t stay here. He had to move on, so he started trying to kill himself. I… I did just what anyone would do, I got help and tried to restrain him. But sometimes he’d escape, and eventually the town knew he was crazy… They told me to give up on him. I didn’t know what to do.”

Claudia started laughing, “And then you know, Cloud got better. He started acting like the Cloud I knew before. But the next thing I knew he went to the mountain and got another child to join him in this madness. They went to the bridge to the reactor and jumped. He said Tifa was his friend, and he kept saying he just wanted to help her out. The Mayor was so mad. They wanted us to leave the village. Tifa’s the mayor’s daughter you see, and Cloud said she wanted to see her dead mother. She still hasn’t woken up. But it’s… insane. They jumped and Cloud broke both his legs. W-what if he died? What if Tifa died?! I don’t know what to do anymore, Doctor. Please save my son!”

Claudia started sobbing and was offered a box of tissue. Doctor Sephiroth Crescent began writing down something on his folder and let Claudia settle down before speaking, “What is… the nature of his delusions exactly, Mrs. Strife?”

“Ah, well… he said he’s a hero. And that he had other friends with him. He belongs to this group called Avalanche. And he’s fighting Shinra and an enemy and Jenova. He said they had an airship, just like what Shinra has. And that he lived in a world where there were monsters and soldiers. And he’s a soldier too… he said they’re enhanced people. But who would believe him. Cloud is a quiet kid. He was a loner. Didn’t really pick fights but afterwards he was always angry… At everyone… even at me. He said I was just an illusion, that was created you know, for him to stay in this world and at first, it hurt me, so I slapped him. When I shouldn’t.”

Dr. Sephiroth Crescent narrowed his eyes, “And what other… disciplinary actions have you done to control his behavior?”

“I… I… Sometimes I’d lock him in his room. And sometimes I wouldn’t give him dinner until he stops screaming. And I know it’s horrible. But the neighbors were already talking. I also didn’t have the money to send him to the hospital. Just to see you, doctor, I used up my life savings and borrowed even more money. I… at the end of the day, I really just want him to get better and get back to how he used to be.”

The man was silent for a while and only the troubled breathing of the boy came as blue eyes opened.

And Cloud stared at the ceiling unseeingly, his right hand twitching.

“Is there anything else you’d like to share with me, Mrs. Strife?”

“There is something else. There’s something that calms him down. Flowers. Yellow flowers. He likes those. And one time when he was trying to run away from home, I found him crying at a flower store. If… if possible. It would be nice to have some around, while he stays here…”

Sephiroth nodded. “I understand. The flower might be significant to him. I’ll see what I can do.” The doctor pressed both of his hands together, looking serious, “Regarding the payment… I know your financial situation and since he is one the rare individuals with this type of affliction...”

“I… don’t have the money to pay for the full treatment… but if you can just let me know how to deal with him. So I can help him out...”

Sephiroth smiled, “I’ve talked to my superiors and they put together a deal for you. We found Cloud Strife to be a very interesting case and we would like to… study him so we can help others who experience the same problem.”

The doctor took out a folder, and opened it on his table, turning it around for Claudia to read. There was a fountain pen placed next to it.

“If you agree to sign this form, our hospital would like to take custody of him during the duration of his treatment. This way, all the fees you have paid initially will be returned back to you in full and if you agree to let us test certain drugs on him, we will even pay you. We will attempt to treat him to the best of our abilities however, there is no known treatment for this....”

Claudia hesitated.

“There’s no rush. You can read the document over and come back tomorrow. Meanwhile, as agreed, he’ll stay with us for three days. You can decide if you wish to take him home afterwards.”

* * *

Claudia stared at the fine print. Was this document legal? She didn’t have the best of knowledge of how things worked. She traveled far to Midgar just to get Cloud treated and only had the clothes on her back and handful of Gil left..

The document had twenty-five pages in total. Medical terms flew by her. Something about Government approved Clinical Trials with already seventy volunteers. They were testing new drugs involved in treating mental health patients. Some of the suggested treatments involved some of the more known ones like ECT, DBS, CBT, and psilocybin.

Claudia did her best to look up the terms but with only a day to sign the papers, and with no other way to find money, she didn’t really have a choice.

Claudia made do with cheap instant noodles, as she began signing the page one by one. All for the sake of her kid. And the money would help her live.

This way, she’d have some money to support herself while she tried to find a place to stay in Midgar while waiting for her son to recover, and if that didn’t work, she’ll go back to Nibelheim and sell her house and move to Midgar permanently.

That was the best thing to do, and Doctor Sephiroth Crescent was the best in his field. Or so the other doctors told her. 

Before she left, she asked for the preliminary diagnosis but the Doctor said, “It could be a number of things. Your child is showing signs of depression and severe psychosis which might later lead to schizophrenia. We scanned his brain and it seems like there’s nothing wrong with him physically however his blood shows that he has a higher trace of Mako. There’s a new string of patients with Mako Poisoning and we’re wondering if this is connected to it.”

* * *

Sephiroth watched the child on the bed.

“Cloud, how are you feeling?”

“Stay away. Don’t come near me. I want to go home.”

Sephiroth smiled.

“The reason you were brought here is because your delusions have gone too far. You tried to kill yourself. It’s quite possible that you’re never leaving my care.”

Cloud just tried to pull at the bindings and growled. “I want to go home!”

Sephiroth smiled, gently, “I know. I will try my best to help you.”

“No. You don’t understand at all! They wouldn’t believe me that it was an accident. I was getting better already. But. Tifa, she was trying to… just like the last time. She wanted to chase after her dead mother and I wanted to stop her but I was too late. Please… just let me go.”

Sephiroth pressed a finger on his lips, “Is this your version of the story? Cloud. Do you know you broke your legs in the process?”

“My legs?... Can I still walk?”

Sephiroth hummed quietly.

“Yes. In time, your legs should mend if you get surgery and undergo physical therapy. Would you like to be able to walk again, Cloud?”

Cloud nodded tersely, but the boy was looking around the room. His eyes unfocused. He was shaking on the bed.

“I want to go home. I don’t belong here!” Cloud whispered and started crying.

“W-where’s my mom… did she really leave me here?” Cloud looked at Sephiroth with haunted eyes, “You killed her didn’t you? You’re going to kill my mother like everyone else?”

“Kill? I have not done anything, Cloud. She was here moments ago, telling me how much she needed my help to get you better,” Sephiroth replied.

“It doesn’t matter. This world isn’t real anyway. I… I… just get me out of these things, and I’ll go.” Cloud was panicking now. Visibly. Sweating, and panting. Trying to press his body away from Sephiroth but strapped to the bed as he was, he wasn’t going to get very far.

“Where do you plan to go, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked the child.

“Back to where I belong,” Cloud bit out.

“And where do you belong, Cloud?” Sephiroth looked interested. His sharp cat like green eyes staring at him intently.

“I… back to Gaia… with my friends, and Avalanche,” Cloud whispered.

“I see,” Sephiroth sat beside the boy and placed a hand on Cloud’s head.

“Don’t touch me! Monster!”

Sephiroth kept gently touching the boy’s head, and frowned when he saw the bandages were red on one side. “I was merely inspecting the wound on your head. It hasn’t healed yet. Are you in pain?”

“No. I just want to get out of here. Let me go, bastard!”

Sephiroth nodded to himself, “At least you’re spirited. That’s a good sign that you might be able to recover. Sadly, I have other patients. We will talk again tomorrow. The nurses will be here to watch over you. They’ll give you a couple of things to help you rest and replace your bandages. Try not to move too much or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Wait… Don’t go!” Cloud swallowed and looked terrified at being abandoned.

Sephiroth smiled, said, “I won’t be gone for long, Cloud. Just a few hours. My Name’s Doctor Sephiroth Crescent.”

“Sephiroth?” Cloud’s voice was a whisper.

And blue eyes went wide with some form of recognition.

“No… it can’t be. You’re dead. I killed you.”

Sephiroth sighed. “Cloud… you haven’t done anything so terrible. I really just want to help you. Maybe the Sephiroth you know of… in your head, is a bad person, but I’m not.” Sephiroth smiled and pressed a button that opened the door.

A team of nurses came in.

“He seems to be agitated again, give him another dose.”

And soon, Doctor Sephiroth watched as they sedated the child.

* * *

Claudia looked at him expectantly.

“I’ve signed all the pages with the check mark. How’s Cloud doing, doctor? I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.”

Doctor Crescent smiled reassuringly, “Nothing that you haven’t warned me about, Mrs. Strife but he’s in good hands. He’s sleeping on a more secure floor where nurses and doctors watch him round the clock. The Head Researcher has seen him and thinks he’s quite interesting. You might have heard of him… Professor Hojo.”

Claudia shook her head. “Not really. It says on the paper that I can visit him for at least half an hour every day. Can I do that now?”

“Of course. I was just about to lead you to his room. Right this way, Mrs. Strife.”

They went to one of the higher floors and stopped at the fifteenth.

She was led to another room where a group of people in white lab coats were observing her son. And there were monitors that displayed graphs and things Claudia couldn’t understand. Machines continuously beeped. And they were in animated conversation until she entered the room. Claudia saw there was a large window and it showed a glass room.

And inside the room was Cloud and Claudia teared up to see they still haven’t removed the restraints on his body.

“Sadly, we can’t place anything inside the room that he might use to harm himself so until we’re sure he won’t hurt himself, the other doctors suggested keeping the flowers away. When I talked to him briefly yesterday, your son was still suicidal and made threats of killing himself… I’m sorry if this upsets you.”

“No… no it doesn’t. Can I speak with him?”

“He’s heavily sedated. He might not be able to respond properly. Is that alright with you, Mrs. Strife?” Another man said. And he looked much older and wore glasses.

“I’m Professor Hojo, one of the leading scientists in charge of this new disease involved with Mako Poisoning. Sephiroth has informed me earlier that you have decided to cooperate with us. You have my thanks.”

“This way,” Sephiroth said and Claudia could feel some mild irritation coming from the silver haired man.

She decided not to say anything about it and sat on the plain white chair next to her child.

She was acutely aware that other people were watching her. But at the same time, in the room, there was nothing that indicated anyone else was there. So it made her feel better. The illusion of privacy.

“Cloud, ma’s here.”

Cloud was just staring at the ceiling and was slow to respond.

“Mom?”

Cloud’s voice was weak. Her baby looked as if he lost some weight.

“How are you?” Claudia asked, smiling.

“Tired… When will they let me leave? I’m scared… of this place.”

“I’m sorry baby, you have to stay here. It’s for your own good,” Claudia said.

“But… but mom, I want to go home,” Cloud’s blue eyes were staring right back at her, and he tried to move his hands up but the restraints held it down.

* * *

Professor Hojo Traced the Project Name

Mako Poisoning Traveler Syndrome

In recent years, as Mako usage was promoted by Shinra and as its adaptation grew in the region, children and adults have been admitted to the hospital with high levels of Mako in their blood. Some die from it and enter a catatonic state. Those that survive have a common trait of behaving in ways that indicate severe psychosis however, these people follow a similar narrative indicating that there is the probability of an existence of another world parallel to ours.

The project intends to understand the connection between Mako and the existence of this alternate world and how to replicate possible technologies from a more advanced society. The survivors of the project are to be guarded as a valuable resource and will be provided guardians that will ensure their compliance.

The project intends to test if Mako is the catalyst to unlocking an “alternate world” knowledge and if there are ways to replicate this phenomenon with other specimens. In the final phase, the project would like to test the feasibility of traveling to this other world to confirm its existence.

* * *

Claudia left the room, crying, and bowing towards Sephiroth. And Sephiroth watched as the black suited operatives came in and slowly led her out..

Inside the room, Cloud Strife was crying.

Glowing blue eyes staring back at Sephiroth’s, as if the boy could see through the one way mirror and all Sephiroth could do was smile.

* * *

A few days later, Cloud was before him. They had force fed the child food because he refused to eat. A tube inserted in the teenager’s nose, directly depositing nutrients down his stomach. They’d given him a bath too. The injury on his head looked much better now, but his legs were wrapped in a cast.  
  
Hojo wasn’t interested in fixing his legs, but Sephiroth had insisted. It was one of the things Cloud wanted after all.

“Let’s begin, shall we, Cloud? Why don’t you tell me about yourself.”

Sephiroth had a folder and blank pieces of paper. He was writing things down and looking at the child with a calm expression.

The same one he wore for Claudia Strife.

“Where’s my mother? What did you do with her?” Cloud was a raging spitfire. Almost like a kitten, trying to bare its fangs against him.

“Not to worry, Cloud. She went back to Nibelheim.”

Cloud was hesitant, “But… yesterday, I heard… a gun. Tell me the truth.”

Sephiroth wrote down on his pad.

_Exhibits a high degree of paranoia. Has auditory hallucinations._

“Your mother went back to Nibelheim like I said, and right now, I’m taking care of you.” Sephiroth pushed his hair back.

“If you promise you won’t run or try to hurt yourself, I’ll remove your restraints. Just to show my faith in you.”

Cloud hesitated.

“She’s okay?”

Sephiroth smiled, “Why should I lie?”

“I… if you hurt her in any way, I’ll make you pay.” Cloud threatened and Sephiroth put down his pen.

“Cloud, please understand your situation. You don’t want to antagonize me when I’m only trying to help you. Your mother has sacrificed a lot in order to get you treated in this facility. So, will you behave?”

Cloud just nodded, unable to say a word.

Sephiroth leaned over the child, his hair spilling over the boy’s medical gown.

He made small measured movements. Unthreatening. Slowly removing the restraints with well practiced movements. And once done, he watched Cloud sit up, and immediately head towards the headboard, putting the pillow before himself and Sephiroth like a barrier.

“Good, Cloud. So, tell me. What do you think is going on?" Sephiroth said.

Cloud seemed to stare at Sephiroth blankly, “I… haha. I… think I don’t belong here. I remember… the world I was in. Everyone was dying. And before I knew it, I woke up here. And my mom doesn’t believe me. No one believes me. That I was from another world. And… it’s not the same as this one. In my world, we could use Materia. Summons… and… why am I telling you all this… did you drug me?”

Cloud pressed a hand on his lips.

“I didn’t drug you. However, I believe you’ve always wanted someone to listen to you. I won’t make any judgements. I will assume that the world you speak of does exist. Will that help?” Sephiroth crossed his legs and Cloud hesitantly looked at him and back down his lap.

“I… I think I know you, Doctor. I know you from that life but I keep forgetting. I think. I don’t think you were a good person. That’s why I thought you killed my mother.”

Cloud clutched his head and Sephiroth waited for Cloud to settle down.

“You’re not far from the truth Cloud. I wouldn’t say I’m a good person. I don’t think I’m a bad person either. Do you think you’re a good person?”

Cloud looked down at his lap.

“No. I think... I’m a failure.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I failed to save everyone in the end, Doctor. There was this woman who I was supposed to protect but. She… she died.”

“Tifa?”

“No… but how do you know Tifa?” Cloud looked alarmed.

“She’s the girl that still hasn’t woken up. You were talking about her before, remember?” Sephiroth coaxed the kid.

“I? Did I?” Cloud shivered and pressed his face on the pillow.

Sephiroth knew the boy was quite fragile despite all the false bravado. Some unsavory tactics had to be used, after all.

“Who else did you fail to save?”

“A...aerith. She’s… the one with the flower.”

“The yellow flower?”

“Mom told you, didn’t she?”

Sephiroth nodded, “Your mother told me everything she could about you but I want to know your side of things. Who was… this Aerith to you, Cloud?”

“She was everything. I wish I had.” Cloud’s knuckles turned to white as he gripped the pillow hard.

“If this makes you uncomfortable, why don’t we talk about something else, you said… something about Material?”

“Materia… it’s condensed mako that allows you to cast spells.”

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

“And the summons?”

“...similar. I don’t really know where they come from but they’re magic where creatures come out and fight for you. We usually used them for big fights.”

Sephiroth jotted all that down.

“And were you always fighting, Cloud?”

Cloud’s small hands squeezed the pillow for dear life.

“Always.”

“Why?” Sephiroth pressed, despite knowing it made Cloud really anxious.

“Because no one else would… and I’m tired.”

“I understand. In this world of yours, your mother said you were a hero… And who were you protecting, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, and his green eyes looked at Cloud’s blue eyes as it teared up.

“Everything. Everyone. I loved my world… in my own way. I didn’t know how much I did until I thought it would be taken away from me. And now… I’m… am I dead? Doctor? Am in hell, or is this heaven?”

“People sometimes think living can be a form of heaven and hell. No one truly knows what happens once you die, so normal people wish to stay alive. This is what I think, Cloud. You’re alive. You’re breathing. You feel things… I know I might not be able to convince you that you are alive if you already think you’re dead.”

Sephiroth looked on as Cloud started sobbing.

“No one believes me… and I’m sure what I know is real but everyone thinks I’m a liar. They think I’m crazy? But I’m not… am I crazy, Doctor?”

Sephiroth placed a hand on the boy’s hand, “That depends, on your definition of crazy… I don’t think you’re lying. Each person in this world has a version of their truth, Cloud. And while to most people, the world you speak of might not be real, to you, it is and I won’t argue with that. I won’t encourage it either, because one of the reasons why you’re here is because you need to learn to accept that this world is your _current_ reality.”

Cloud pulled his hands away.

“What if I don’t want to? I want to go back.”

Sephiroth went back and picked up his notes and wrote one word.

_Stubborn_

“Cloud, you mentioned earlier that the world you were in was about to end. That everyone you knew was dying? What is the point of going back to that world?”

Cloud was lost for a moment, unable to say a word. And then, the boy whispered, “but it’s my home.”

Sephiroth felt satisfied feeling as if he’d finally made progress, “But this is your home too.”

Cloud stared at him. Looking so lost for one so young.

Sephiroth smiled, “Why don’t we try something, just a small exercise. I want you to close your eyes. Rest your hands on your knees.”

Cloud obeyed.

“Good. Bring your attention to the feeling of your hands on your lap. Feel the weight of your body pressing down your bed. Relax.”

Sephiroth paused. And Cloud slumped against the headboard of the plain white bed. Without the anger and pain maring the otherwise youthful face, Cloud Strife looked fragile in his innocence. The child was truly a beauty.

“Make sure that your back is straight and that you’re comfortable. Take a few deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. I want you to feel your breath. Notice the moment it passes through your nostrils. Down your throat. Into your body. And out. Just like that, Cloud.”

Sephiroth stood up and placed his folder on his chair.

“Relax your shoulders. And let go of the tension. Relax your face. Feel your breath go in. And out. Good, Cloud.”

Cloud tensed.

“It’s alright… when your mind wanders, it’s okay. Just let it happen. Imagine your thoughts turning into a leaf, and letting it float gently away from you down a stream. Pay attention to your breath. Slowly. Breathe in and out. Your breathing is like an anchor. Guide everything back to it.”

And Cloud kept breathing.

The delicate eyelashes flickered. Sephiroth quietly stepped closer.

“When you’re ready, open your eyes and come back to the room.”

Cloud did so.

“How do you feel?”

“Better… somehow,” Cloud was avoiding his eyes.

“Good. You’ll have to place this under your tongue. It’ll help you relax.” Sephiroth had a white pill on his finger and Cloud opened his mouth obediently but Cloud was shivering as the gloved fingers entered his mouth together with the pill.

Doctor Sephiroth removed the latex gloves and threw it inside a plastic bin, writing down one last note.

“What’s this, Doctor?" Cloud asked as he slipped back in bed.

“Something to help you fall asleep. It won’t hurt you.”

And Sephiroth watched as nurses came in to strap the boy back in place. Cloud's blue eyes never left Sephiroth's green ones until the man left the glass room.

* * *

Two months later, Professor Hojo was smiling as he dined with Sephiroth, Lucrecia, and Lazard.

“Cheers.” Wine glasses clinked against each other.

“Who knew the mad ramblings of the child can propel us to another era?” Came Lazard’s voice.

“Specimen C is a treasure trove of knowledge. We have Sephiroth to thank for all his efforts,” Hojo praised his wayward son.

Lucrecia smirked, “Lazard, how’s the Materia Prototype?”

“We’ve managed to create the first orb that is capable of casting fire. Excavations aren’t as forthcoming as none of the naturally occurring orbs have been found across the continent.”

“To think another world exists. The Promised Land…” Hojo muttered. “Ever since the President found out about it, he’s been obsessed.”

And Lazard took out documents from his briefcase.

“This. Is what we want you to work on next, Professor.”

“The SOLDIER project,” Hojo chuckled.

“If we can replicate enhanced humans, Shinra will be able to conquer the continent.”

* * *

Cloud perked up when he heard the door open.

“Sephiroth?”

Cloud just finished writing in his gratitude journal. A little present that Sephiroth had given him for his continued cooperation.

“Cloud, there’s something I have to tell you. Your mother… she’s not with us any more.”

Cloud’s pen fell on the floor and the boy struggled to pick it up.

“What do you mean, doctor?

“The ship she was on sunk while she was on her way to visit you.”

And Sephiroth tossed in photographs of a ship and the charred remains of Claudia Strife. Part of her face still visible but half burnt.

Cloud suddenly started retching. Sobbing.

“No you’re lying.”

Sephiroth watched all his work fall apart.

“Drink.”

And Cloud flung his hand against the plastic bottle and it went flying.

“Ma…”

Cloud was clutching at the photographs.

“Cloud, I’m sorry.” Sephiroth placed a hand on his back and Cloud found himself hugging his doctor.

And Doctor Sephiroth hugged him back.

He lay there sobbing on the floor of the glass room. Sephiroth let him cry.

Cloud just felt very small.

He’d slowly started accepting that there was no going back. That he was stuck in another world with no way of travelling back to his original world…

And that perhaps he’d dreamt up all sorts of nonsense because Sephiroth said he was lonely. That as a kid he didn’t have any friends and in order to cope, he started thinking he had an overly important role in the world, like being its savior.

Cloud had slowly realized that he was just being a burden on his mother.

In his time in the hospital, they had him attend therapy with Sephiroth and other doctors. And while it was scary to be alone, there was always one or two nurses just outside his glass room who regularly checked on him. They gave him stuff like food and water and even played with him when he felt lonely.

They fixed his head. Drilled a hole and it terrified him, but afterwards, it felt better. Everything started to make sense more.

The medicine made him feel happy too, and calmed him down. He was recovering despite all the doctors saying he was a lost cause.

He wanted to believe them. They would tell him stories of Midgar, and how the outside world was peaceful. That the monsters he was talking about didn’t exist.

And that he really should have been paying more attention to the people he cared for. Like his mother.

But now it was too late.

And he wasted half of his life making his mother’s life hell just because he couldn’t accept reality. It hurt.

And it hurt that he had no one else to blame but himself.

He even blamed his doctor, because somehow in his mind, Sephiroth had morphed into his enemy… which shouldn’t be possible because Doctor Sephiroth had been nothing but kind to him. And even now the man was trying to soothe him…

He knew Doctor Sephiroth hated touching people and being touched. He always wore those gloves when touching him or anyone.

But Sephiroth was hugging him back and trying to comfort him.

“What’s… going to happen to me?... Mom can’t pay for my treatment anymore…”

Sephiroth just combed his hair, “Shh… don’t worry about that, Cloud. I know now’s not the right time… but I’ve grown attached to you and I want to be your guardian. If you’d let me. I can adopt you, and you can live with me. You’re almost better. You’ve made remarkable progress. I think you can leave the hospital soon…”

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth’s face.

It was kind.

Expectant.

Nothing unlike the cruel face that haunted him in his nightmares.

“You’ll do that for me? You don’t even know me. I don’t need your pity.” Cloud whispered.

“It is not pity that brought this about. I _insist_. Cloud. Let me take care of you. I find your mind fascinating and I would rather be able to watch over you and grant you the chance to have a normal life here, in Midgar.”

Sephiroth sighed and said, “I won’t be your personal psychiatrist anymore and I’ll need to hand you over to someone else, but there’s no need for that when you’ve been so good, lately.”

Cloud felt his head hurt, as if something was trying to squeeze into it but couldn’t and everything was turning black. His heart was hurting.

* * *

“He didn’t take well to his mother’s death, as expected. But I believe he’ll take my offer to adopt him.”

“Don’t get too attached,” Hojo warned him.

Sephiroth smirked.

“That's none of your concern.”

Hojo gave him a long look of disapproval.

* * *

On Cloud’s fourteenth birthday, he was finally able to leave the hospital and visited his mother’s grave with Sephiroth.

And as Cloud paid his respects, he laid his favorite yellow flower on her grave.

Sephiroth took his hand and led him to the car. Sephiroth placed his hand on top of the Cloud’s as he drove a black car past the wastelands and back into Midgar.

And just like that, it was a new chapter in his life. He still couldn’t walk very well, but his legs were healing. Sephiroth pushed in his wheelchair and showed him inside.

Cloud found himself unable to speak.

“The room beside mine is yours. There are cameras installed. The hospital staff are still watching you, should something happen and a nurse will be assigned to care for you if I’m not around. Welcome home, Cloud.”

* * *

Cloud sat on the dining table and stared at Sephiroth while they were eating dinner. Sephiroth Crescent was 28 years old, and Cloud was half his age at fourteen.

There was a cake.

And it spelled Happy Birthday Cloud. Sephiroth sang him a happy birthday song.

And Cloud didn’t know what to do and just stared at the cake stupidly.

“Thanks… d-da… daddy?”

Sephiroth looked up from his meal and smiled gently, “Don’t force yourself, Cloud. Call me by my name if it bothers you. I’m too old to be your father, after all.”

* * *

Cloud Strife was surprisingly gullible.

It took some time for the boy to fully trust him. Some of his memories were still trying to resurface despite everything Sephiroth did. If only Cloud stayed put he could have had a normal life.

Sephiroth smirked and spread his black wing as he sat beside the boy’s bed running a finger down an innocent cheek. He rather liked the idea of Cloud so dependent on him. And even if the boy didn't land on his lap, he planned on taking the child for himself either way.

It was unfortunate Claudia had to go. He had no need for his puppet to become attached to anyone else, after all. The fools of Shinra were still trying to recreate the nightmare, and while he could have prevented it, he could care less about their ambitions and would happily watch as they ruined themselves.

Cloud was such a good boy when he thought he was loved. Sephiroth pressed his lips against the unresponsive ones, trying to restrain himself from taking what was already his. The game wouldn't last very long if he gave in.

“I’ll take good care of you, Cloud. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is when everything goes wrong for Cloud.


End file.
